Little High, Little Low
by Writers-Anonymous13
Summary: I saw a post on Tumblr about muggleborns bursting out singing Bohemian Rhapsody and wanted to write a fic about it. Just some fun while I had nothing else to do.


So, I saw a post on Tumblr talking about muggleborns randomly bursting out and singing Bohemian Rhapsody and I couldn't resist writing a fic about it. It's not that long and not necessarily good, either, but it was fun to write and I hope you have fun reading it!

.

.

Little High, Little Low

.

Harry trudged silently beside Hermione, half listening to her rant to Ron about his lack of motivation to do his homework. Lately Harry had been feeling distant, from everyone and everything. He couldn't muster up any emotions for longer than a few seconds, couldn't force himself to care about his school work, and could barely make himself eat. He just didn't care about anything anymore and he knew it should scare him, his apparent apathy, but it didn't. Harry watched his feet as he shuffled along, blocking out the heated argument his friends were having in favor of pondering his current predicament.

Last year had been hard and obviously traumatizing for him, what with the TriWizard tournament, and this year was proving to be just as awful. Harry rubbed his hand, feeling the raised scars that he had essentially been forced to carve into his own hand. He looked down at his hand, twisting it so that the words were clear. _I must not tell lies. _Harry smirked grimly and let his hand fall back to his side. Umbridge's detentions were awful but Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat grateful. Writing with her quill, watching the blood run down his hand, it was the only time he actually felt anything other than this constant numbness.

Harry looked up as his ears were suddenly assaulted with loud chatter. They had reached the great hall just in time. Dinner would be served in a few minutes. Harry followed his friends to the Gryffindor table and he sat down in the open space beside Dean. Ron sat on Harry's right and Hermione was across from Ron on the other side of the table.

Harry tuned out Dumbledore's voice as he gave a small speech and sighed when the table filled with food. He reached out for a bowl of mashed potatoes, spooning some onto his plate before he reached out for some bread. He grabbed a piece of chicken off of a nearby platter and placed it on his plate before picking up his spoon. Harry twisted his spoon around in his mashed potatoes, his left arm resting on the table with his head in his hand.

"-ry? Harry? Are you alright?" Harry blinked and looked up at the sound of his name. He looked up at Hermione blankly.

"What?" He sighed, watching as she frowned in concern.

"Are you alright? You've been really different lately. You don't talk to us anymore, you never smile or laugh, you barely eat. Is there anything bothering you?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry shrugged and picked up his bread, ripping it into small pieces.

"Is this the real life? Is it just fantasy? Stuck in a landslide, no escape from reality." Harry muttered softly, more to himself than in answer to Hermione's questions.

"What? Harry, what does that mean?" She asked hesitantly. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all staring at him now, different expressions of worry on their faces.

"Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see." Harry tilted his head back to look up at the clear night sky enchanted on the ceiling of the Great Hall. "I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me." Harry shook his head as he let his gaze fall back to the table. Dean was staring at him in bemusement, a smirk twitching at his lips, Ron and Neville looked confused, Hermione baffled, and Seamus snorted.

"Mama, just killed a man," Dean began to sing, allowing the smirk to spread across his face. "Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead." Ron and Neville looked between Harry and Dean with mounting horror, turning to Seamus as he began to snicker loudly.

"Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away!" Seamus joined in. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop a giggle escaping as well. Harry looked up at Dean and Seamus, for the first time in a long time feeling something other than the numbness and pain that he had gotten used to. He straightened up slightly as he watched them. The three boys eyed each other and took a deep breath together before singing the next part.

"Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters."

"Too late," Hermione joined in, "My time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time."

"Goodbye, everybody!" Colin and Dennis Creevey belted out from seven seats down, their arms thrown over each other's shoulders as they rocked together. Harry smiled, surprised to feel happiness trickling through him. "I've got to go! Gotta leave you all behind to face the truth!"

"Mama, ohh, I don't want to die, sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"

All of the muggleborns at Gryffindor were singing now, laughing and smiling as they watched the confused faces of the pure bloods and some of the half-bloods. Harry looked around and noticed that some of the students from Hufflepuff were singing too. Harry stood suddenly and pointed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I see a little silhouette of a man!" Harry sang loudly. Dean and Seamus jumped up and pointed in the same direction.

"Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?" They asked, gesturing to some random Ravenclaw student. Terry Boot stood up and grinned.

"Thunderbolt and lightening, very, very frightening me!" He shouted.

"Galileo!" All the girls who had joined in sang in unison.

"Galileo!" All of the boys echoed deeply.

"Galileo!"

"Galileo!"

"Galileo Figaro magnifico!" All of the muggleborns and most of the half-bloods were now singing in earnest.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me." Everyone turned in surprise to look at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy stood, having obviously just sung the next line. Harry grinned and shrugged, nudging Dean in the ribs.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family," the two sang together and everyone else rejoined.

"Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

"Easy come, easy, go, will you let me go?" Draco sang again.

"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!" The boys thundered.

"Let him go!" The girls sang pleadingly, some of them turning to drape themselves across the boys nearest them. The boys shook their heads firmly.

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

"Let him go!"

"Bismillah! We will not let you go!" Some of the Slytherins sang as they jumped up and grabbed onto Draco's robes.

"Let me go!" He sang loudly.

"We will not let you go!" The Slytherins sand again.

"Let me go!"

"Will not let you go!" Nearly all the students sang.

"Let me go, oh!" Harry joined Draco in singing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The students wailed.

"Oh, mama ma, mama mia!" Draco shouted.

"Mama mia, let me go!" Harry yelled.

"Beelzebub has a table put aside for me!" Draco sang.

"For me!" Harry sang back, almost as if challenging Draco's claim.

"For me!" The muggleborns and half-bloods screamed. There was a few seconds of silence, broken when Harry jumped onto the Gryffindor table and began to play the air guitar, banging his head as he sang the guitar solo.

Harry smiled happily when Hermione was the first one to join him on the table both of them jumping up and down and rocking on their imaginary guitars, kicking plates of food, and goblets everywhere. The Great Hall was a mass of laughing, dancing bodies as everyone sang the instrumental solo, some people climbing onto their house tables and others gathering in the space between tables, dancing with students from other houses.

"So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?" Harry roared, feeling exhilarated and alive, his heart pounding in his chest. His cheeks and sides hurt from smiling and laughing too hard.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die!?" The students bellowed, the windows shaking with the intensity of the sound.

"Oh, baby! Can't do this to me, baby! Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here!" They all played another guitar solo, shorter than the previous one.

"Oh, yeah, oh, yeah!"

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see," Harry sang softly, smiling around at his friends. "Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me."

"Anyway the wind blows," the students sang softly, before they broke into giggles, everyone loudly talking about what had just happened. Harry jumped off the table and turned to face Hermione, beaming widely. She grinned back, her eyes sparklingly happily.

"I think I'll be alright now, Mione," he said hopefully.

"If you ever feel down again we'll just break into another song to cheer you up," she teased. Harry laughed and sat back down. Dean clamped him on the shoulder and nodded encouragingly before turning to Neville and Ron to begin to try to explain what had happened. Harry turned to stare at the Slytherins, Draco specifically, and was surprised to find Draco already staring at him. They locked gazes and Draco glared coolly for a few moments before he smirked and nodded at Harry. Harry nodded back and Draco rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Zabini.

Harry reveled in the content feeling washing over him and vowed to talk to his friends before he ever let himself fall back into a dark depression again.


End file.
